


I Don't Understand Babies.

by fandomismyship



Series: Mary-Jo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babysitting, Castiel Gets Confused, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Really Short Because I Got Lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel babysit for their brothers and Castiel is just confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Understand Babies.

**Author's Note:**

> I got too lazy to do a long ass thing.

Small fingers wrapped around Castiel’s finger and the Angel blinked at the wide eyes staring at him. “What does it want?” he asked, his eyebrows furrowing as he moved his head up to look at Dean, who was currently lying on their bed, being of no help to him. “ _Dean_.”

A small and amused smile crossed Dean’s lips and the man got up, moving over to the changing table and picking the freshly changed baby up, bouncing her slowly. “ _She_ wants attention,” he told his Angel, rolling his eyes fondly before moving back to the bed. Castiel watched as the man put the baby on his chest, watching the baby relax against the black t-shirt Dean had on.

“I do not understand humans fascination with babies,” Castiel admitted, moving over to the bed slowly and sitting next to Dean, his hand laying on the man’s thigh. “They do not speak, just make noises and they are unable to stand on their own.”

“Yeah and they learn to do all that, don’t they? I don’t know, man, they’re just cute, I guess. I don’t really see it myself, but this is my niece, so it’s different, ya know?” Green eyes met his and a small smile grazed Castiel’s lips. “Sorry- _our_ niece.”

Castiel turned his eyes down to the silver band circling his finger and he hummed softly in thought, looking into the small, blue rock in the ring. “Do you want a baby with me?”

“Don’t’ worry, Cas. I’m not gonna demand we have a kid or anythin’. Hell, I don’t mind if we don’t have one.” Dean smiled warmly at him before running a hand down Anna’s back. “Anyways, we’ve got this monster to help raise and make sure Sammy and Gabriel don't screw it up.” Even Castiel knew Dean would never think his brother was capable of screwing up when raising his own daughter- Gabriel, well, maybe. “Why, wanna knock me up?” he teased wiggling his eyebrows at the other.

“It is possible,” Castiel told him, getting up as Mary-Jo started to whine as Dean sat up, holding her to his chest.

“What the fuck do you mean ‘ _it is possible_ ’?” The Angel moved out of the room, heading towards the kitchen to heat up a bottle for Anna. “Cas! Don’t ignore me!” he heard Dean yell from the bedroom and the Angel let a small and amused smile cross his lips. Maybe they should have a baby of their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments! :)  
> Feel free to also request stuff, either in the comments or at my blog; bilbowatsonholmes.tumblr.com  
> I don't have a beta, so please point out any mistakes and also tell me what I could improve if you want to! :)  
> Thank you!


End file.
